


nobody sees what we see (i'll give you everything)

by limonlyme



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, let nico be a switch goddammit, soft boyfriends being soft together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limonlyme/pseuds/limonlyme
Summary: One of Marti’s favorite things about Nico was that he was really easy to read.Marti was an authorized professional in reading Nico like a goddamn book, and because of this, it was also really, really easy to tell when he was horny.





	nobody sees what we see (i'll give you everything)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of fic for Marti/Nico and I couldn't let it stand. Joking aside, I didn't have a beta for this fic and I wrote this all in one sitting so I apologize for any grammar errors that might be lurking.
> 
> (#LetNicoBeASwitchYouCowards)
> 
> Title from "XO" by Beyonce. Enjoy my dudes :)

One of Marti’s favorite things about Nico was that he was really easy to read.

He wore his heart on his sleeve and his emotions all over his beautiful face, whether he was happy or sad or any shade of gray in between. Marti was an authorized professional in reading Nico like a goddamn book, and because of this it was also really, really easy to tell when he was horny.

Nico’s libido was like a tiger– silent, stealthy, but liable to explode out of the woodwork all at once, demanding Marti’s attention. It was always ready for action, and all it took to get Nico hot and ready was a brush of fingers against his waist, or a heated look from under his lashes. It was one of Marti’s favorite things about him, really. Top ten, at least.

In short, Nico was a little bit easy for sex, and he was damn good at it too. Blowjobs, handys, topping, bottoming– Nico was versatile on command, and so receptive to Marti’s every touch it was like Nico’s every sense was dialed up to eleven whenever their pants came off. He had the added bonus of being loud, wanton, and shameless, and like a skilled performer he captured his audience with every show, leaving Marti breathless by the end and begging for more. 

Sex with Nico was like being ridden hard and put away wet in the best possible way– especially when he actually was being ridden, both of Nico’s hands planted on Marti’s chest as he rolled his hips in tight little circles to fuck himself that much deeper. 

Ruthless. Efficient. Stunning. 

Marti adored whenever Nico got on top like this. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful boy in his lap– from the rosy flush of his cheeks to his slightly parted lips, little gasps spilling out with each twitch of his hips. Nico’s eyelashes fanned out over his high cheekbones and Marti couldn’t stop staring at how long they were, and how his messy curls looked like an angelic halo around his head.

Nico looked absolutely drunk on the pleasure, and knowing he caused it had Marti feeling taken to church. 

It was stunning to watch Nico fuck himself silly on his cock, but Marti couldn’t let his boyfriend do all the work. He planted his feet firmly on the sheets and grabbed Nico’s slim hips with both hands, lifting him up just a little bit higher. Nico’s eyes flew open, confused at why Marti pulled him out of his perfect rhythm, but then Marti snapped his hips up hard up into Nico’s with a grunt and Nico cried out, his whole body jolting at the pleasure.

Marti’s mouth watered at the sound, so sharp and needy, so he did it again, again, again– driving his hips up into Nico to watch him tremble with the overload. 

Nico’s fingers gripped Marti’s shoulders like a vice, tight enough to bruise. 

Nico tossed his head back and he bit his lip hard, trying to stifle the high ‘ah ah ah’ noises pulled from his throat with each thrust. Each mewl melted Marti’s spine to putty, his only goal being to make Nico lose it even more, to break him down to his littlest parts and stitch him back together again- carefully, tenderly. 

Marti was drowning in the pleasure, his nerves so lit up that he could barely feel the deep muscle ache from fucking Nico like this. He couldn’t stop, not now, not when Nico’s breath was coming hummingbird-quick, like he couldn’t control it when he was this close to tumbling over the edge. Marti grit his teeth and forced himself to go harder, deeper– anything to make Nico finally lose that last little bit of control.

Marti reached up and grabbed Nico’s hands from his shoulders to interlace their fingers, pulling them close to kiss Nico’s knuckles with a brush of his lips. He guided their clasped hands to Nico’s waist, holding him steady as he bounced in Marti’s lap.

Nico’s whole body pulled taught like a live wire, his noises hitching up to little sobs that sounded like he was crying, and his thighs clenched tight around Marti’s own, like if he let go he would never feel the peak of orgasm again. He needed it, Marti could feel the desperation in the air, from Nico’s toes scrabbled for purchase against the messy sheets to the way he whimpered “oh, yes, yes, please-” under his breath like a prayer. 

Marti wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and pulled him down hard, grinding right at the spot that he knew made Nico fucking lose it. And he was right– Nico fell against his chest and screamed, his hands clinging to Marti’s ribs like a lifeline in a raging sea. His body arched tight and then froze, like he was balancing on the edge of a cliff with his hands tied, helpless, his pleasure holding his body captive. Marti could feel Nico gasping for air against his neck, sipping in breath after breath but unable to let them out, and he turned to bury his face in Nico’s hair to press kisses there. 

Nico’s body trembled hard and then he came with a tight little cry, a hot splash of come squirting between their tummies as Nico’s hips jerked back and forth, both chasing and trying to escape the immense pleasure all at once. Marti never stopped, continuing the roll of his hips to coax Nico through wave after merciless wave of orgasm, like the ocean beating against the shore.

Marti felt tears at the crook of his neck, the bone-deep shudders in Nico’s body telling him that Nico was shattering to pieces right here in his arms. 

‘God,’ Marti thought, his arms tight around Nico’s trembling frame, ‘I did that.’

Nico’s body clenched tight around him once more, twice, three times, and then he went slack in Marti’s hold, pliant and trembling. Marti had stopped the hard strokes he was fucking Nico with earlier, but even now when Nico was still tender from coming he couldn’t help chasing his own orgasm. His hips rocked up into Nico, buried deep to the hilt inside him, and the flutter of Nico’s muscles around his cock had him ready to flip them both over and fuck Nico into the mattress. 

Nico was still shivering from his aftershocks, the final rushes of his orgasm dragging on until they became almost painful. Marti wasn’t stopping, so close to his own peak that Nico could hear it in his breath. 

“Y-yes, oh! Fuck,” Nico panted, “Please, come in me, Marti-”

Marti groaned, feeling the telltale tightening in his gut that meant he was dangerously close. He was right on the edge, so close he could taste it– just a few more seconds, he was so so close– and then– 

Oh. Oh, God.

Marti buried his face in Nico’s shoulder and cried out into the skin there. He was coming, hard and fast and almost violently with how powerful it was. He pushed as deep inside Nico as he could and let himself go, Nico’s tight, wet heat around his cock carrying him through. 

The euphoria was mind-melting. 

He let himself be steamrolled by everything– the afterglow, the burning heat between Nico and him, their shared breathless pants in the otherwise quiet room. Nico lay curled on his chest, completely dead weight and pliant to Marti’s touch, as limp as if he were on the brink of sleep. 

A combination of Nico’s sex-wild curls and shuddery breath tickled the skin on his neck, and it made Marti giggle, a little lightheaded. 

Goddamn, sex with Nico was fucking incredible. Every. Single. Time. 

“... You alright, baby?” Marti whispered. He ran his palms up and down Nico’s sweat-slick waist.

Nico was still trying to come back to himself, nuzzling his nose into Marti’s chest. 

“Unh,” Nico mumbled, “Kinda? You broke me with your dick.” 

Marti snorted, “Broke you? I think I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You break it, you buy it. And I’m pretty sure that goes against the job contract,” Nico said, tracing his fingers in mindless patterns over Marti’s chest. 

“The job contract? No, no, no, according to that contract you’re mine, so I do what I want with you,” Marti grinned, pulling Nico up for a soft kiss. 

“Oh, kinky. Is this you’re way of telling me you want to try whips and chains, babe?” Nico giggled wildly against his lips, and Marti rolled his eyes. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Marti chuckled as he pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling Nico’s nose with his own, “Of course you’d take it there. Get your head out of the gutter, you little animal.” 

Nico laughed and nipped at Marti’s collarbone, digging his fingers into Marti’s ribs like little claws and growling. 

“Hey!” Marti yelped, grabbing Nico’s hands and pinning them between their chests, “No biting! I give you food and cuddles and orgasms and this is the thanks I get. Outrageous.”

Nico struggled against Marti’s grip, but he was giggling too hard to put much effort into it. Marti rolled them over, slipping out of Nico in the process and making him yelp from the ache of Marti pulling out of his tender rim. He pinned Nico underneath him and held him down with his weight, biting at Nico’s neck for good measure, a smile pulling at his lips when he heard a ragged gasp.

“Marti, too soon, babe. Still sensitive,” Nico whispered, and Marti hummed his assent.

“Shh, shh, It’s all good, I’m done too,” He murmured into Nico’s jaw and leans up to capture his lips in another kiss, all slow lips and soft tongue.

They lay there together, sharing tender kisses in the rumpled aftermath of their sex until the light streaming from their bedroom curtains dimmed to nothing. When Marti finally pulled away, he it was too dark see the splash of freckles across Nico’s nose. The rest of him was outlined by the nighttime lights of Rome outside their balcony door, the soft glow curving around the soft lines of Nico’s body like a caress. Nico’s eyes still sparkled in the night, filled to the brim with affection for the boy above him.

Nico’s fingers tangled in Marti’s hair as he pulled Marti in for one last kiss and Marti shivered, sighing at the little massage. Nico giggled quietly against his lips.

“You’re like a cat. Only my auntie’s cat likes being pet as much as you,” He said, digging his fingers into Marti’s scalp.

“The cat has good taste,” Marti said back, bringing his hand up to stroke his thumb over Nico’s cheek, “Now come on, your come is drying and you’re going to be cranky about it if we don’t wash it out now.”

“Eww, way to ruin the mood, babe,” Nico laughed, wrinkling up his nose. 

“It’s true. Now come on, if we shower now I’ll make you some actual food for dinner, not just take out.”

“Oh! You spoil me, Mr. Rametta– really.”

Marti rolled his eyes and herded Nico into the en suite, flicking the shower on and pressing kisses to the back of Nico’s neck while they waited for the water to warm. 

He had to hold Nico up against the wall as they showered, a combination of exhaustion and aching between his thighs making his legs shaky. They washed each other with wandering hands, slow and worshipful of each curve on the other’s body, and by the time they stepped out the water was lukewarm and they both smelled strongly of Nico’s ridiculously sweet coconut body wash. 

They ended up ordering take out anyway, mostly because Marti didn’t know how to make the pad thai Nico was begging for. They ate it in their underwear on the sofa, their legs intertwined on the footrest with Netflix playing on Marti’s laptop in front of them. Nico tucked himself under Marti’s arm as he watched, a warm line of pressure against Marti’s side that shook with laughter every so often in the most endearing way. 

Domestic as fuck is what it was, and Marti just laid back and let the warm feeling blossoming in his chest fester until it lit up his fingers and toes. He felt good, perfect even. It drove him a little crazy that only Nico could make him feel this way without even trying.

“Hey, baby?” 

“Yeah, Marti?”

“You know I love you, right?” 

“Hm, ‘course, you nerd. I love you more,” Nico whispered, punctuating his words with a soft peck to Marti’s cheek.

When Marti glanced down, Nico was already staring up at him with a look of pure rapture as plain as day, his wide smile crinkling the corners of eyes in Marti’s favorite way. He was beautiful like this, and Marti was breathless from just looking at him.

When Marti looked into Nico’s eyes, he could read Nico’s heart like a script, beautiful and bare for the world to see, but only Marti really knew. And judging by the tender ache in Nico’s smile he could see Marti’s love in the same exact way. 

Perfect, radiant, lovely, and just for them.


End file.
